School Rumble:Journey to Kanto
by Pure heart of light
Summary: Another year in at Yagami High. But this year the School Rumble gang are in for journey that will change their lives. Get ready for adventure in the Kanto Region. There will be a KarenXOcc.


**Prologue: **It's another year in Yagami High School. It's seems to be the same old thing for all the school rumble characters especially for a certain person named Kenji Harima who has changed a lot every since the craziness between the misunderstood situation with the girl he loves and with Eri and Yakumo. Now he's became more mature, friendly and respectful even though he still holds a big rival towards Haruki Hanai and Harry Mackenzie and Masakazu Tougou. But he's not the only one who's changed, Karen has became very social with Tenma and the others and for awhile she has been trying to get attention from Kyousuke Imadori but still has trouble because of his flirting with the other girls especially Lara and Mikoto. Tenma still tries her best to be with Karasuma but since Harima was always there for her and does a lot for her, without realizing, she started to become close to Harima to the point she's developing feelings for him. Things seem to be great, but something even more amazing is about to happen for all of them.

Itoko arrived at the Yagami High School in her car with her Friend Sasakura and guest who's visiting the school "Well we're here" she said.

"The kids are gonna be in for amazing surprise" Sasakura said, smiling.

Itoko closed her eyes and smiled and looked "I'll admit, to hear about creatures that has moves, abilities and have the power to evolve is really sounds exciting" she said.

"There's more to that then you think, once you all come to my home region you'll see" The guest said.

"I can tell..Professor Oak" Itoko said as the figure revealed to be Pokemon Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai wants to share his lunch with Yakumo.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other half shows Karen training with Marshtomp, Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and the others smiling with their pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Karen appearing in the background.<strong>**

****(Karen's Voice): The secrets of Pokemon****

* * *

><p>"It's a brand new school year, the uniform just feels right, the air feels right as well and most of all it's a brand new school year" Tenma said confidently but started feel sleepy "But for some reason I feel sleepy".<p>

"Well it's like how you was last year, your still at Summer mode" Yakumo said in her usual tone getting Tenma back to her regular self.

"Your right about that but I'll be okay" Tenma said, smiling then saw Mikoto, Akira, Eri and Hanai and Sara.

"Tenma..Yakumo!" Mikoto shouted to them.

"Hey guys" Tenma shouted back, with her and Yakumo running to them.

"Ready for another year Yakumo?" Sara asked the short blue headed girl.

"Yeah I hope" Yakumo said, with a small smile.

"Yakumo I'm so happy to see you again, I've made you lunch today" Hanai said, giving her a lunch box.

Everyone just shook their heads but Yakumo smiled at Hanai and took the lunch box "Thanks Hanai, that's sweet" she said, getting a lot of looks of surprises.

"Really that's great" Hanai said, smiling.

Akira whisper to Eri "I'm surprised at Yakumo for accepting anything from Hanai" she said, to the blonde girl.

Eri looked at her with her eyes half lid "I was expecting her to be like that with Whiskers but I'm not worried at all" she said back.

"Hey guys have you seen Harima?" Tenma asked.

"You called?" Tenma turned and sees Harima.

"Harima it's great to see you" Tenma said, then hugged him making him blush.

"Hey guys, ready for another year" Harima asked them.

"You already know" they all said.

"Well come on let's find out what classes we're in, hopefully we're in the same one" Harima said and left with the others following.

"I must say, Harima has changed a lot and some part of me says he wasn't truly violent ever" Mikoto said to Akira.

"There's some things that Harima has done that understandable" Akira said back to her.

"Please what things have he ever done?" Eri asked,annoyed.

"Like help your ass from getting into a arranged marriage" Mikoto said to the blonde girl.

Eri looked down knowing it's true, if it wasn't for him she would have been in that situation still.

* * *

><p><strong>In the class room 4-C<strong>

The gang is at classroom 4-C, they all got into the same class while Yakumo and Sara are in 3-E.

"Hey Karen, so your in our class again huh?" Mikoto asked, giving Karen a high five.

"Yep it's gonna be great" Karen said, smiling.

"D…" Mikoto turned around and see Imadori coming towards her.

"Shit..not again" Mikoto panicked then Lara came out of no where and double kicked Imadori to the ground.

"Old habits die so hard." Akira and Eri said, shaking their heads.

"It's so great to be in the same class again" Tenma said, smiling.

"Yeah this gonna be a great I can tell" Harima said to the long blue headed girl.

Hanai just ran into the class room just in time.

"Whoa Hanai what's up?" Mikoto asked, him.

"I just heard that has special guest joining us for today" Hanai said to her.

"Really sounds interesting" Eri said.

Itoko arrived at the door "Alright everyone please take your seats" she said with everyone doing what they was told "It's great to see you all again and it's your senior year in Yagami High School".

Everyone roared in excitement for the celebration for their senior year.

"Now for this year, I talked to the teachers and we decided for this year for seniors and the juniors we're going to place known asThe Kanto Region" she said getting everyone confused. "Don't worry I have a special guest who will explain everything, please come on in Professor Oak".

Professor Oak entered the room "Hello to everyone" he said, smiling.

"Hello Professor Oak" Everyone introduce themselves to him.

"My what a nice respond for them" Oak smiled "Now to start off my name is Professor Oak, but in my home region which mention called the Kanto region, people call me Pokemon Prof. "I've met Ms. Itoko while on vacation and she notice a creature next to me and I told her it's name is Spearow a Pokemon.

Everyone was wondering what's a Pokemon.

Hanai rise his hand "Excuse me Professor Oak, what is a pokemon" he asked.

Oak smiled "I'm glad you asked, what's your name young man?" he asked Hanai.

"Haruki Hanai" He answered, in he's high matter tone.

"Well Haruki, Pokemon are living creatures with special and unique abilities, in my home many people keep Pokemon as pets, some for battling and for contests" Oak explained.

Everyone exchanged looks of amazement and excitement.

"Wow a creature with special powers and abilities, that's amazing" Mikoto said to Akira.

"I kinda starting to like what I'm hearing" Akira said.

"To remind you all there are six regions around the whole that inhibits pokemon and I've traveled every one and for today I've talked with the teachers and since I can here and we all decide for this year each of you will go on a Journey to the Kanto region." Oak said getting everyone shouted in great excitement.

"Now to know what a Pokemon looks like Professor Oak has brung Pokemon Starters from each region" Itoko said.

"I've asked these two junior students to volunteer" Oak said and Yakumo and Sara.

"Hey it's Yakumo and Sara" Tenma said.

"Now I want to ask two more people to volunteer" Oak looked at Harima and Tenma "May you two please come up here".

"Sure Sir" Harima said walking in front.

"Okay Professor" Tenma followed behind.

Professor Oak gave each three poke balls while him and Itoko does the same "Now each of one us hold three pokeballs, each of the three are from each region, I'll start from the starters from the Kanto region" Oak open each pokeball revealing Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Woooow!" Everyone awe in amazement.

"Now Ms. Itoko will reveal the starters from the Johto Region" Oak said with Itoko open each pokeball revealing Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile.

"So Cute!" The girls expect Akira said.

"Next will Yakumo reveal the starters from the Hoenn Region" Oak asked getting a nodded from her as she opens each pokeball revealing Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic.

"Awesome!" The boys said.

"Now Sara it's your turn to show them the starters from the Sinnoh region"

"Right" Sara opened each pokeball revealing Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup.

"This is so cool" Hanai said.

"Now Tenma will you show the starters from the Unova Region?"

"Yeah!" Tenma open the poke balls and revealed Tepig, Osaowott and Snivy.

"Really cool" Akira said in her usual tone.

"Last stop Harima, the Kalos starters please"

"You got it" Harima open each pokeball and revealed Froakkie, Fenniken and Chespin.

"Sweet!" Harima said, smiling.

"I also should mention in the Kanto region there people and pokemon part take in for competition, there are Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon Coordinators. A Pokemon Trainer part take in battles to test their strength and Pokemon Coordinators are trainers who participate in contest to show their pokemon and Coordinator's strength and beauty" He explained.

"So later on everyone will receive a starter of their choosing and tomorrow we're heading to the Kanto region" Itoko said with everyone shouted in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch<strong>

"This is so cool, I've decide to go for Pokemon Coordinator" Tenma said, holding her excitement.

"I think I'll do the same as well" Eri said, moving her hair.

"Me three, what about you Yakumo?" Sara asked her.

"Contest sounds fun, okay" Yakumo smiled.

"Well I'm going for Pokemon Trainer" Harima said, grinning.

"Well your gonna have to deal with me too, because I'm going for that as well" Hanai said, fixing his glasses.

"Goes double for us as well" Mikoto, Karen said, rising their fist.

"Akira what about you?" Eri asked the cold silent one.

"I'll think about this one later" Akira said, while drinking her tea.

"Imadori are you going for Pokemon Trainer" Karen asked the blonde head boy.

"Yep but I thinking of going on this journey by myself" Imadori said, placing his arms over his head.

"What you must be joking?" Surprised Mikoto.

"I thought you would like that Mikoto" Imadori said to her.

"What's with you?" Eri asked him.

"Nothing really, I'll see you guys later" Imadori said and left.

"What's wrong with him" Harima asked Hanai.

"No Idea" He shrugged.

Karen looked at Imadori and smiled "Don't worry let him be guys" she said the gang.

"Well if you say so Ichijo, well come on guys let's go and get our starter pokemon." Mikoto said with everyone nodded and finished up their lunch and left.

….

After lunch everyone went to meet up with Professor Oak and Itoko to get their pokemon.

"We're here!" The gang shouted.

"Ahh that's great, I've been wanted to see you guys especially" Professor Oak said, getting looks of surprises from them.

"Really?" said a surprised Hanai.

"Yes Itoko told me a lot about you guys and I want to give you each this" Professor Oak gave them each a pokedex (Like in the Sinnoh region) with a different color. Harima's was Blue, Hanai's was Green, Karen's was Red, Akira's was Black, Tenma's was Orange, Eri's was Yellow, Sara's was Purple, Mikoto's was light Blue and Yakumo's was Pink.

"Wow what's this?" Harima asked.

"These are called a Pokedex, it's a high tech encyclopedia that records information about every pokemon you see" Professor Oak explained.

"Wow Professor Oak thank you" Mikoto thanked.

Professor Oak smiled "Now with that out of the way, it's time to choose your starter pokemon" he said.

Everyone went towards the starter pokemon.

"Wow they are so cute" Karen said then looked at Mudkip and it hid behind Treecko "Aww don't be scared, it's okay".

"That Mudkip can be very shy but don't let that fool you because that little one is one brute water type" Oak remind the green hair girl.

Mudkip responded by going to a giant desk and lifted it with ease making everyone shocked in surprised.

"That's just like Ichijo completely" Hanai smiled.

Karen walked to Mudkip and petted his head "Your very strong Mudkip and I know you and I will be wonderful together" she said, smiling.

Mudkip smiled, happily "Mud Mudkip!" Mudkip shouted jumping onto Karen as she catches him.

"So Karen, is Mudkip your choice?" Oak asked her.

"Yes I want Mudkip as my starter" Karen said,holding Mudkip.

"Alright as for the rest of you guys, what are your choices?"

Harima looked at Charmander "I am going with Charmander" he said, smirking.

"Chaaaaa" Charmander jumped on Harima as he catches him.

"I made a great choice" Harima said, hugging his starter pokemon.

Tenma looked at Fenniken and smiled "Wow so cute I choose Fenniken" she said, happily picking her up.

"Fenn Fenni" Fenniken smiled, licking Tenma's face.

"Hahaha stop it haha" Tenma said, laughing.

Mikoto looked at the Sinnoh starters and then looked at Chimchar "This Chimchar is so cute, so I choose Chimchar".

"Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar said flipping around.

"Wow your really energetic" Mikoto said,smiling.

"Cha ha!" Chimchar nodded in agreement.

Eri looked at the pokemon and turned to Piplup as he puffs up his chest "I like this one, it's very proud of itself , I choose Piplup" she said,smiling.

"Piplup pip" Piplup said smiling.

Yakumo looked at the Johto starters then looked at Cyndaquil "So adorable, I choose Cyndaquil" she said picking him up.

"Cynda" Cyndaquil rubbed his head on Yakumo's cheek making her hug it.

Akira looked at Turtwig and noticed how calm and relax it is "This Turtwig is very calmed and relaxed, so I choose Turtwig".

"Turtwig!" Turtwig walked up to Akira and rubbed his head under her chin making her smile.

The others were shock to see Akira actually smiled like that.

"I've never seen Akira smiled like that ever, only the one who actually did was Tenma during her birthday last year" Mikoto said.

"She was adorable when she smiled" Tenma said.

Hanai looked at the rest of the pokemon then turn to Squirtle "I've decided that I will go with Squirtle".

"Squirtle Squir" Squirtle said, spinning around.

"hahaha my your energetic one aren't ya, I guarantee we'll have fun together" Hanai said, smiling.

Sara is the last one who hasn't pick yet, with a lot of thought she looked at Oshawatt "I can't help but look at you because your so adorable, I choose Oshawatt" she said, smiling.

"Oshawatt Osa!" Oshawatt hugged Sara.

"Aww so sweet" Sara said, hugging back.

"So you all have chosen your starter pokemon tomorrow we'll be at the airport around 11 am sharp" Itoko said.

"Before you leave here are some poke balls and potions for each of you" Sasakura handed each of them ten poke balls and potions.

"Thank you" The gang thanked them.

Itoko turned around and sees Bulbasaur was pulling her shirt "Ohh what's the matter?" she asked the seed pokemon.

"Bulb Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said, trying to climb onto her.

Professor Oak smiled " It's seems Bulbasaur likes you , you and Ms. Sasakura has helped a lot and it would be wonderful if you can take a starter of you own" he said, smiling.

Sasakura smiled "Why thank you Professor Oak, to be really honest" Sasakura looked at Chespin and picked up him up "I've like this Chespin, so I wanted to take him with me" She said.

"Chess Chespin" Chespin happily hugged Sasakura.

"Awww" Sasakura smiled, hugging Chespin back.

Itoko smiled at Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur of course you can come with me" she said.

"Bulba!"Bulbasaur rubbed her head on Itoko's left cheek.

Hanai turned to the gang "Alright tomorrow we'll be ready for big day, we're heading to the Kanto Region!" he shouted, rising his fist up.

"YEAH!" Everyone expect for Akira shouted rising their fist up.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Everyone has rested up and packed up for their trip to the Kanto region, as they arrived to the airport they see the other students from their classes waiting and well as their rival class 4-D.

"Wow everyone's here" Tenma looking at all the students.

"Yeah even the royal pain in the ass Class 4-D" Hanai said,annoyed looking at the students.

"Hey guys have you looked at your pokemon's moves? Because I looked up Chimchar's moves and I was amazed, he knows Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flame Wheel and Thunderpunch" Mikoto said.

"I did too my Charmander knows Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Bite and Metal Claw " Harima said.

"My Squirtle knows Ice beam, Tackle, Aqua tail and Skull Bash" Hanai said.

"Mudkip knows Iron Tail, Tackle, Mirror Coat and Hydro Pump" Karen included.

"Wow that's amazing, my Oshawatt knows Water Pulse, Razor Shell, Air Slash and Attract" Sara said looking at her pokedex.

"How about you Yakumo, what moves does your Cyndaquil have?" Hanai asked the shy blue head girl.

"Well Cyndaquil knows Heat Wave, Wild Charge, Flame Wheel and Hidden Power" she said.

"My Fenniken knows Will-O-Wisp, Hidden Power, Psybeam and Flamethrower" Tenma grinned.

"What about you Akira?" Mikoto asked the silent red head.

"Well Turtwig knows Earth Power, Razor Leaf, Tackle and Giga Drain" Akira said.

"Not to brag my Piplup knows Aqua Ring, Scald, Peck and Bubblebeam" Eri said, smiling.

"Wow for such young pokemon, they have pretty strong moves" Harima pointed out.

"I wonder what other pokemon are there when we get to the Kanto Region" Eri wondered, crossing her arms.

"I can feel the excitement flowing in my veins, don't you feel excited partner?" Tougou asked Harry

"I must agree on that and stop calling me your partner" Harry said closing his eyes.

"ICHIJO!" Karen turned and see Lara walking towards her.

"Hey Lara what's up" Karen asked the tan skinned girl.

"When we get to the Kanto Region, I challenge you to a battle" Lara said pointing at her.

Karen just anime sweat "Sure Lara,I would like to battle you" she said.

"You know a battle is not a bad idea, the plane is not leaving for the next 2 hours" Professor Oak walked up to the two girls.

"Maybe a warm up battle will help not only you two but everyone learn the values of Pokemon Battling" Itoko said, walking besides the Professor.

"I'm in!" Lara said, with fire burning in her eyes.

"Okay with me" Karen smirked, rising her fist.

Sasakura turned to the rest of the students "Attention everyone before the plane leaves with 2 hours, so for now there will be a warm battle between Lara and Karen" She said getting everyone coming into a circle.

"I got to see this" Tenma said, smiling.

"Oh yeah" Harima grinned.

"Let's how their battle looks" Mikoto said, crossing her arms.

Professor Oak walked into the center between Karen and Lara "Alright the warm up battle between Karen Ichijo and Lara Gonzalez is about to begin, may the trainers bring out their pokemon".

"Alright Mudkip let's go!" Karen called out her Mudkip.

"Muddd" Mudkip got into position.

"So your starter is a Mudkip, well Treecko let's go!" Lara calls out her Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko said, taking out a pick.

"So let the warm up battle begin!" The Professor shouted with everyone cheering in the background.

**Battle Scene: Karen and Mudkip vs. Lara and Treecko**

"We'll make the first move Treecko use Energy Ball!" Lara said, thrusting her fist forward.

"She started off with Energy Ball, that's okay" Karen said, with a serious look.

Treecko formed a energy ball from his hands and shot at Mudkip "Mudkip counter with Hydro Pump!" Karen shouted, thrusting her hand forward.

"Mudddkip!" Mudkip launches a huge volume of water collide with the energy ball causing smoke to brew the area.

"Dammmmn!" Harima said, blocking the wind.

"What power, this is awesome!" Mikoto said, doing the same.

As the smoke subsided Karen and Mudkip were in position "Mudkip Iron tail!" She said, pointing forward.

"Use Drain Punch!" Lara said, thrusting both hands forward.

Fists glowed in mystic green aura and Mudkip's tail glow into a metallic iron color with both attacks collide once again but Treecko did another Drain Punch hit again sending Mudkip rolling back to Karen.

"Mudkip are you okay?" Karen asked worried.

"Mud!" Mudkip nodded.

"Thank goodness, now let's go with Iron tail once more" Karen said, thrusting her hand forward.

"Then we'll use Drain Punch again" Lara said.

"Alright this time use Iron tail while spinning" Karen said, smiling.

As Mudkip and Treecko was about to collide, Mudkip spins around making Treecko stop in his tracks then get smacked hard sending him rolling back to Lara.

"Impossible!" Lara said in shock.

"That was an awesome tactic" Nara said.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute" Jiro smirked.

"Now Mudkip Tackle!" Karen said, smirking.

Mudkip charges towards Treecko as she gets up "We don't think so, Treecko Dragon Breath!" Lara said, rising her fist.

Before Mudkip hits, Treecko releases a green dragon breath at Mudkip making him stop completely.

"Mudkip!" Karen said in fear.

Mudkip struggles to move as static appears around him "What's wrong with Mudkip?".

"There are many moves that has special sides effects for instance DragonBreath has chance of causing the opponent to become paralyzed" Professor Oak explained.

"No way" said a shocked Tenma.

"That's bad" Harima said, crossing his arms.

"Now we will finish this battle now, Treecko Energy Ball!" Lara said, grinning.

Treecko fires the energy ball at Mudkip while Karen and Mudkip to close their eyes while the attack is coming closer.

"What is Ichijo up to?" Lara wondered to herself.

Before the attack hits, Karen and Mudkip shot their eyes open and smiled "Mudkip Mirror Coat!"

"Muddddddd!" Mudkip is consumed in a white substance as the Energy Ball was reverted back at Treecko and hits.

"What!?" Lara gasped in shock.

"Now Mudkip Tackle!" Karen said, thrusting her fist forward.

Mudkip charges at Treecko and hits sending her rolling back to Lara and was knocked out cold.

"Treeeee" Treecko said while being unconscious.

"Treecko are you okay?" Lara asked worried, while picking her up.

"Treecko is unable to battle, Mudkip wins so the warm up match goes to Karen Ichijo!" Professor Oak said, turning his attention to Karen.

Karen smiled and walked to Mudkip "We won Mudkip" she said with both hugged each other.

"That was awesome battle" Tenma said, clapping her hands.

"I look forward battling a lot of opponents when we get to Kanto" Harima grinned.

Karen and Mudkip was still hugging then stop and see Lara walking up to them "I lost to you but next time I will be victorious" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Right I look forward to the next time we battle" Karen smiled, whiling standing up.

….

After the battle everyone has got on the plane and are heading to the Kanto region.

"I can't believe this is happening, already I'm getting nervous" Eri said, placing her left hand on her chest.

"I know what you mean, this is gonna be a adventure of a life time" Mikoto said, smiling.

"Look everyone" Yakumo said with everyone looking at their windows and saw the flying type pokemon.

"Wooow look at that" Tenma said, in amazement.

"This is amazing, I'm gonna catch some pokemon" Harima said.

Tenma turned to Harima "Hey Harima, let's have a great time in the Kanto together, what you do say?" Tenma asked the dark shaded glasses boy.

Harima was in his throught "_This is something I never thought she would ask,OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME!" _after that he came back to reality "Of course Tenma, I like that" He said smiling._  
><em>

Tenma just smiled and laid her head on Harima's left shoulder, seeing that made Harima smiled with a tear falling from his left eye. Without noticing, Yakumo saw the whole thing and smiled "_I'm happy to see Harima happy like that, I do have feelings for him but lately…" _Yakumo turned and looked at Hanai while he looks at the window "_Ever since after the winter vacation Hanai has changed a lot and he hasn't been the way he used to be and he gave me space and respected my feelings, also the fact that he wasn't smothering me ever since then, it made me feel different towards him…something.." _Yakumo looked at the lunch box that Hanai made her and blush a little pink with a small smile.

"Yakumo are you okay?" Sara asked her getting Yakumo's attention.

"Oh..it's nothing Sara really" Yakumo said with a small smile.

Beside everyone else, Karen was sitting by herself with Mudkip sitting at her lap asleep _" Words can't express how I feel about this amazing journey I'm about to go, but I worried about Imadori..what made him want to go by himself….I guess I can't stop him but I hope when we made to Kanto that he will change his mind, sometimes I wish that Imadori would….forget it maybe I got to think about that part about him and me" _She said to herself then she looked down at Mudkip as he sleeps peacefully, seeing that made her smile as she gave Mudkip a kiss on the head as they continue on their ride on the plane.

**The Journey for Harima,Tenma,Yakumo, Hanai, Karen, Mikoto, Eri, Akira, Sara and well as the others students has about to begin, together they will encounter fantastic creatures of their most wildness dreams, they will soon face many evil enemies. But the most part is taking a ****big step of entering into the world of Pokemon.**

**Until then this is Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell.**


End file.
